Together We Are One
by bunny-bobtail
Summary: this is a RejiOC fic. there aren't alot of these, so i decided to write one. it's good so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everyone who has clicked my story!! This is a renjiOC fic, and it takes place after the Bounto arc. I'm going to add a lot of stuff that will probably never be in the manga or anime. So please don't flame! It will be good, I promise. Enjoy!! ^_~

**Chapter one**

There were strong winds in Sereitei today; blowing curtains, rustling through the trees, whipping up the hair of all the shinigami and the other soul outside. Shinigami on duty stopped and closed their eyes, busy captains put down their paperwork, and almost every death god thought what the 13th squad captain murmured to himself, "Too bad this peace won't last forever."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Urachi Matsuki tied her black hair into a ponytail, and started walking again. She had briefly stopped to enjoy the strong breeze which had played with her hair so violently. She stopped again and looked at the map for newcomers. She had been ready to enter the full time job of a shinigami, but they weren't allowing any graduates to register during the Bounto attacks. And they still delayed until the repairs on buildings were finished. The only thing Matsuki was contented with ove the delays was the extra training with her sword. She looked at her map, looked up, groaned, and stuffed the map into her kimono. Screw the map. Matsuki would simply follow the freakishly large reiatsu emission of Zaraki Kenpachi.

To be continued…hope you enjoyed was kind of short but the next chapter is longer. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again everyone. Here's chapter two. Just a note; ""-talking; ''-thinking.

Enjoy!!

**Chapter two**

"Tch," was all Kenpachi could say when he read the new entry's form in his hand. He wasn't sure whether to brush it aside or not. However, a girl couldn't bunk with a roomful of men.

"Oy! Yumichika!" he yelled irritatedly. Yumichika popped his head into the office.

"Now, now, taichou. Shouting isn't beautiful at all. It's quite ugly, as a matter of fact," he stated, grinning.

"Like I give a shit. And wipe that stupid grin off your face! You've got a job to do."

"Such foul language, taichou. I won't stand for it!" said the shorter of the two, wagging his finger at his captain. Kenpachi glared at him.

"Shut it," he growled. He handed Yumichika the paper he held.

"Prepare one of the rooms next to Yachiru's bathroom, we have a newcomer."

"who's going to be so close to me, Ken-chan?"

the pink haired child had magically appeared on his shoulder.

"None of your business, brat."

"But Ken-chan! It _is_ my business! I need to know who's going to be using my bathroom. Besides, I'm vice-captain! I need to know what's going on in this squad too! Is it a girl? It can't be a guy because you'd put him with those stinky men. It has to be a girl because-"

"ENOUGH, YOU DAMN BRAT!!"

Yachiru, now laughing, jumped off his shoulder. Then she ran in circles around Yumichika squealing, "Let me see! Let me see!" almost causing the poor man to fall.

"O-okay! That's enough fukutaichou! You're making me dizzy which doesn't feel beautiful at all! Please-"

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in already," Kenpachi said harshly, a vein almost popping in his forehead from sheer annoyance.

The door slid open to reveal a girl of middle height with black hair and light brown eyes. She wore a red choker with a black skull hanging from it. A miniature dagger ran through the skull.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, Yumichika smiled and Yachiru started jumping up and down.

"Yay! Yay! It's a girl! I have a new friend!" Yachiru shouted, then she giggled. The woman raised her left eyebrow and smiled at her. The she faced the scowling captain, bowed, and said, "Ohio, Zaraki taichou. My name is Urachi Matsuki. I'm the new entry, and I look forward to working with you."

"Tch, sure you do. I'll just have you kow that this squad is the toughest in Sereitei. Don't embarrass it, girlie," Kenpachi snapped.

Matsuki continued smiling and said coolly, "I know it's the toughest, taichou. Why do think I entered it?"

"oh, I don't know. Maybe to prove that you're something you're not? Don't kid me girlie. I could probably beat you with my eyes closed and with little effort."

Matsuki's smile disappeared and her eyes darkened. Her reiatsu climbed a level higher threateningly and challengingly.

"I know damn well you could beat me. But you'll need a great amount of effort, that patch off and both eyes open, because I won't go down without a good fight," she snapped in reply.

As Kenpachi's face darkened and was about o reply, Yumichika said,

"come now! Fighting isn't beautiful! Yachiru fukutaichou, why don't you show Ms. Urachi her room?"

"Yay!" Yachiru ran to Matsuki, grabbed her hand and ran out of the office. Kenpachi sat in his chair, face still dark.

"Come now taichou, that face isn't beautiful at all," Yumichika statd, walking out of the room, "and be nice," he added as he slid the door closed.

'For she is quite beautiful.'

To be continued…

Hope you enjoyed! Will update another chapter soon. Don't forget to review!! ^_~


End file.
